


走狗 Dogs

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 朗姆洛是只狗，直到冬兵搅了进来。





	走狗 Dogs

走狗

 

Dog

 

 

布洛克朗姆劳是条狗。

它被训练。在接受训练官的毒打之后被予以奖赏，在这无止境的循环中被培养成凶狠忠诚的武器，和它千千万万的同类一起，作为血肉武器中，更不值钱的一种被投入战场。那时候它刚刚成年。

战场上的炮火和鲜血把朗姆劳熏得又聋又哑，它双眼中那些天真良善的成分被摧毁得干净。离开前线的前一天它将它的训练官撞向了地雷，那总是拿着电击棒的脏话篓子被炸成了二十六块，而布洛克变成了一条狡诈阴沉的老狗。

战争结束了，它被送回美国。有人向皮尔斯推荐了它，而之后皮尔斯又用相同的话将它推荐给了尼克弗瑞。

“一条杂种狗，没有经过专业的训练，”官僚的办公室里，他们讨论朗姆劳，好像它根本不在那儿一样。“为什么我要用这家伙？我们可以从现役里调些年轻的纯血种的过来，那些愣头青样子漂亮，叫得也好听。”

“我们不需要仪仗队，”皮尔斯微笑了一下，“这家伙够凶够狠，而且咬人疼。”

尼克弗瑞被说服了。朗姆劳开始为神盾工作。尼克弗瑞和亚历山大皮尔斯分别用两条绳子栓着它，做双倍的活，两份都不怎么光鲜漂亮。

于是它有了两个主人。尼克弗瑞把它派给了美国队长，一个前士兵，朗姆劳喜欢他。罗杰斯和它的相处方式令它感到放松而舒服，有时甚至能让它感觉日子好过了那么一点点。在战场上他们配合得默契十足，在平日，罗杰斯有时选择周末和它一起度过。罗杰斯喜欢坐在沙发里看上一个下午的老片子，而他很好，他允许朗姆劳蜷在他腿边，有时甚至将朗姆劳抱在怀里。老狗朗姆劳偶尔在夜里想起这些细节，因为那场景的暖意而浑浊了那双眼睛，趴在地上发出含糊的呜咽。

而另一个主人简直是活着的噩梦。朗姆劳不止一次看到他活生生一拳捣烂医疗官的喉咙。皮尔斯叫他冬兵，他向来独自行动，朗姆劳与其说是他的战斗犬，还不如说是他的宠物，不受主人喜欢的那种。然而朗姆劳就是还要往冬兵脚边边凑。——毕竟它又有什么办法。狗没法选择主人，是主人选择它。

冬兵沉默寡言，行动的时候通常也都只是一个人，朗姆劳在他身边时时觉得自己毫无用武之地，连他来讨好罗杰斯时的那些小花招都没用了。冬兵滴水不进，油盐不吃。

……不过事情还有好的一面。冬兵不屑理它，也意味着至少他不会揍它。

那就好。那就好。

这样想着，朗姆劳持之以恒。冬兵偶尔会有小小的失控，那种缺失记忆引起的感情波动对朗姆劳来说过于细腻难以理解，但它仍选择在冬兵抓着自己双臂独自颤抖时不怕死地去接近他。它有什么办法。它有了命令，冬兵是它的主人。

“走开。”一开始冬兵这么说，在黑暗中狺狺低吼，好像一匹落单的狼。

朗姆劳却没有走开。驯化是相互的，如果能得到冬兵的信任，这风险它愿意去承担。于是这条老狗安静地盯着冬兵的眼睛，只是向前又蹭了一步。

“滚远点。”冬兵掐着金属手臂，含糊地威胁。

朗姆劳停下了，但它仍凝视着冬兵，过了一会儿，它又凑了过去。这回朗姆劳趴上了冬兵坐着的床，贴着冬兵睡了下来。后者犹豫着，犹豫着，很久很久之后，将左手搭上它的脑袋。

打那以后，冬兵还是不怎么理睬朗姆劳。但夜里他拥它入眠。

另外，它似乎以某种很模糊的形象被冬兵那被反复电击清理的脑子给记住了。新一轮任务开始的时候，彻底空白的冬兵坐在椅子上，目光掠过整个屋子，最后落到朗姆劳身上。

“我要那一个。”他说。而朗姆劳知道，冬兵已经被驯服了。完成了皮尔斯交代的任务，这回它又有了很长一段时间可以不用担心生命安全了。

 

***

朗姆劳没和冬兵一起出过几次任务，因为一般来说冬兵不需要任何协助。他一般和朗姆劳在基地里见面。在每个任务之后，朗姆劳的链子被交到神情恍惚的冬兵手里，冬兵向来不说话，但他时常安静地看着朗姆劳，也不靠近，好像它是个谜一样。

大概是两个月之后的事，冬兵已经离开了冷冻仓太久，整个基地都渐渐习惯他到处晃来晃去的。一小批人觉得只要有朗姆劳跟在他身边，基本上不会出什么大事。

这以皮尔斯为代表的一小批人，选择毫无道理地相信冬兵正渐渐成为成熟的、稳定的九头蛇兵器。他们对人性所欠缺的那点乐观程度全被转移到了对九头蛇科技的看法上，这群九头蛇盲信徒们甚至在冬兵扎着小辫路过走廊时冲他打招呼。

杰克罗林斯是其中之一。他在春天的时候加入了组织，一米九的个子，宽阔的肩膀，总是过于紧张的脸上少有别的什么表情。而且他是个纯粹的理想主义者，坚信自己正在九头蛇领导下走着名为人类救星的康庄大道。

年轻，莽撞，不怕死。朗姆劳算计着还有多久这天真的大个子才能成长起来。但是不得不承认的是，罗林斯有自己的优点。

“嘿大兵。”在冬兵路过的时候，那个新加入的毛头小子带着点紧张地冲他点了点头，冬兵娴熟地无视了他。不过那小子地六次这么干的时候，冬兵多看了他两眼。又过了一个月，冬兵开始在路过的时候对他点头。等到复活节的时候，朗姆劳再一次路过休息室，那愣头青正坐在里面，试图把街头黑人打招呼的那套复杂的手势教给冬兵。

朗姆劳在门口安静地看了一阵，然后选择走进去，在他们两个旁边找了一个舒服的沙发，把自己窝了进去。

罗林斯紧张地看了它几眼，但没多久就重新回过了头。

朗姆劳还是挺喜欢这种气氛的。

 

***

冬天的时候冬兵去了巴西出任务，临行前他把朗姆劳的链条交给罗林斯。

“如果朗姆劳出了什么事，”冬兵对罗林斯说，“你会在我回来的五分钟内找不到自己的脑袋。”

那天真的傻大个看起来被冬兵对他的信任感动得够呛，甚至敬了个礼。“是。”罗林斯紧张地板着脸，朗姆劳估计他并没有意识到冬兵的后半句并不是玩笑。

冬兵离开了五个月。这五个月里罗林斯对朗姆劳简直鞍前马后，他还把自己弄进了美国队长的特战队，只为了能在战时紧跟朗姆劳，一副随时为朗姆劳挡子弹的样子。

重归一心一意讨好史蒂夫罗杰斯的任务，一切进展顺利，但朗姆劳日渐烦躁。史蒂夫对待他的样子总是太温和小心，好像朗姆劳是什么吉娃娃，脆弱得经不起炮火。在战场上他也时时回身检查朗姆劳有没有跟上，明确地给朗姆劳下达每个指令。朗姆劳的项圈连着链条，而美国队长紧紧地攥着它，一刻也不曾放开。好像他害怕朗姆劳乱跑之后受伤，也好像他也知道朗姆劳得了命令，抓住一切可能的机会弄死罗杰斯一样。

朗姆劳在深夜的时候独自一人在房间里徘徊踌躇，发出烦躁的低吼。白天和史蒂夫的并肩作战让它回忆起和冬兵的相处。冬日战士从来不这样，皮尔斯将朗姆劳的链子交在了冬兵手里，但在和朗姆劳相处的时候，冬兵从来不将那拴着朗姆劳的链条握在手里。

一次都没有。仿佛冬兵看不到那项圈，看不到他的权力一样。

它不喜欢和罗杰斯出任务。但朗姆劳没得选。它只是一条狗，链子握在别人手里，他们只是使用了自己正当的权力，它没什么好抱怨的。

但这回忆只令朗姆劳觉得锁着它的项圈变得越来越紧。一整夜，它未能入眠。

 

***

五个月，这五个月里有种名为思念的东西在朗姆劳心里疯长。老天啊它想念冬兵。它想念那面瘫的家伙和他一起坐在训练室的角落，一只手搂着它，什么都不做，任它的链子拖在一旁。

罗林斯出了一次小状况，他这种新兵从来没用步枪屠杀过妇女和儿童。美国队长在大楼的角落和武装组织小头目比试拳脚，特战队在另一头缓步推进。自杀式炸弹袭击就是这时候开始的。那是三个看起来还不到十岁的女孩。爆炸弄的现场很糟很恶心，朗姆劳已经习惯了，但罗林斯离得太近，被炸弹弄花了脸。

躺在担架上的罗林斯连呻吟都不曾呻吟，但等到他被允许走出医疗室的当晚，这现在被伤疤搞得面目凶恶的大个子冲到朗姆劳的房间，对着一条睡眼朦胧的老狗嚎啕大哭。

罗林斯打这起变得沉默起来。美国队长没有发现，民族领袖花了太多时间在搞定自己格格不入的时代感上，像错过其他细节一样又一次错过了属下的蜕变。

 

五个月后的一天夜里，朗姆劳被什么惊醒了。

睁开眼睛，没有开灯的房间里，一个冬兵正跪在它身前。

朗姆劳不知道冬兵是什么时候回来的，皮尔斯一般会在冬兵回来的第一时间带它去见冬兵，然而很明显这次他没有。冬兵……冬兵看起来正是一个人独自在原始丛林里跋涉过五个月的样子，他穿着不合时宜的衣服，闻起来恶臭无比，头发凌乱，脸上还溅着已经干涸的血点。

原本惊喜的朗姆劳意识到有什么不对。冬兵看着它，狼狈如斯，却很是平静。

“你醒了。”他说。

朗姆劳打量着他。

冬兵伸过手来，去摸朗姆劳脖子上的项圈。哦，原来他还是看得到那链子的。朗姆劳想着，接着它打了个冷颤，突然意识到冬兵在做什么。

冬兵在试图解开它的项圈。

“跟我走。”冬兵说，“跟我走，朗姆劳。”

他看起来已经有什么不一样了。冬兵从不听起来如此情绪化。

猛地挣开了冬兵，朗姆劳蹿到房间一角，那里放着警报器，而冬兵显然不知道。它警惕地盯着这个它想念了五个月的家伙。巴西果然是太热了，朗姆劳想，太热果然还是会搞坏冬兵的脑子。

冬兵还是跪在那里，转过半个身子来，看着朗姆劳。

“……我没有多少时间了，”他说道，“……我必须得带你走。这儿，这里正在发生的一切，这不对。”

——他的语气，啊，朗姆劳真是痛恨他说这话时的语气的神态，好像朗姆劳有权选择一样，好像朗姆劳只要选择和他走就可以一样。它不能，当然它不能。为什么冬兵就是不明白这种简单的道理呢？朗姆劳是九头蛇的走狗，即使冬兵不掌握它的链子，总有做得更高的家伙握着。

选择。选择。为什么冬兵会觉得它能？

房门向两侧划开的声音打破了这片寂静，罗林斯大步冲了进来，“醒醒朗姆劳——他们说冬兵——”

罗林斯停了下来，房间内的景象让他举起了枪。“……叛逃了。”罗林斯低声完成了这个句子，手里的枪瞄向了冬兵，但很明显不确定自己是否应该开枪。

以朗姆劳对罗林斯的理解，他一定没法扣动扳机。杰克罗林斯什么都好，但就是太重感情了。

朗姆劳向警报器移去，这动作吸引了罗林斯的注意。这紧张至极的大个子把枪口移到了朗姆劳身上。他是知道警报器位置的。

——现在就是选择了。

罗林斯到底会选哪个？击毙朗姆劳，放冬兵离开？还是……朗姆劳眯起眼睛。

短短的两秒，令人窒息般的僵局。恍惚中朗姆劳想起自己年轻的时候——比入伍时更要年轻一些，在街头游荡，没有项圈，没有链条，没有悬在头上的利剑，没有时刻准备落下的荆条。无忧无虑，那时的朗姆劳才有选择权呢。不像现在。……奇怪，它不大想得起来了。到底是什么时候它变成了现在这样子的呢？那一定是某个时间，某个节点，像现在的罗林斯一样面临这样一个抉择。

朗姆劳注视着那黑洞洞的枪口，注视着那枪口后面颤抖的手指，再注视着罗林斯的双眼，心里数着数字。

是时候了，是时候了。

……花了七秒，杰克罗林斯做出了他的选择。他放下了枪。

朗姆劳看着他，想起了自己的那一刻。那是超过二十年以前，朗姆劳还是个混街头的，把三颗枪子儿送进了一个皮条客的脑袋，从此在黑帮里为自己赢得了一席稳固的地位。朗姆劳当时选择开了枪，自此便失去了选择的权力。而现在罗林斯选择放下枪，从此他也同样不再被允许做出自己的选择了。

九头蛇的链条会像当年黑帮的链条锁住朗姆劳一样锁住罗林斯。杰克罗林斯还是走了朗姆劳的老路。

朗姆劳按下了警报器。

 

  
他们把冬兵带走的时候，冬兵已经被上了超剂量的镇定剂，安静得像只木偶。罗林斯站在一旁，看着他们带走冬兵，好像还不敢相信自己真的做了这件事。

朗姆劳已经在他脖子上看到了项圈，枷锁和链条已经开始将他层层捆紧。不过罗林斯已经加入九头蛇太久了，他早该意识到自己脖子上被拴着链子了。这应该就是弗瑞一开始不想要军校出身的纯血种的原因，他们总是花得太久才明白自己真正的位置。

放屁的真理斗士。上位者的爪牙，权谋下的走狗，仅此而已。

罗林斯低着头，看着地上自己拖着的链子。

从冰冷的地板上站起身，朗姆劳走向门口。得换个房间才行了。

路过罗林斯，朗姆劳拍了拍罗林斯。

“……欢迎加入，杰克。”朗姆劳疲惫地说。

 

***

又一次任务，他们正准备解冻冬兵。皮尔斯接受了教训，在上次回收之后，资产就已经经历了相当彻底的洗脑，随即被立刻送入冷冻仓。所以现在，整个特战队都守在医疗室里，等着冬兵解冻，以防这如今白得像纸的宝贝儿突然失控。

朗姆劳等在角落里，身后就是现在已经合格的杰克罗林斯。这条九头蛇的新走狗沉默而阴郁，因为知道自己毫无退路而无比忠诚，眼睛里闪着疲惫而麻木的光。而朗姆劳……朗姆劳要恨死冬兵了。

——不思考对错，只听命令行事，不用自己选择——这种生活惬意，舒服，简单，朗姆劳已经这么过了好多年。但就是冬兵……该死的冬兵，他搞乱了一切。他先是让朗姆劳开始胡思乱想，之后让朗姆劳觉得被九头蛇拴在脖子上的项圈太紧，然后又强迫朗姆劳回忆起了过去。

走狗不需要这么多想法。这些想法对一条狗来说实在是太危险了。

这样下去朗姆劳知道自己一定死得很惨。而这些都他妈是冬兵的错。

 

朗姆劳决定要早点解决冬兵，就像曾经解决了那个军队里的训练官一样。冬兵是一个麻烦。朗姆劳很满意现在的状况，不想要任何的变数，而冬兵就是一个变数。

死死盯着面前那些白大褂绕着那张实验台来来去去，朗姆劳心中闪过万般想法。

资产在一连串的仪器鸣叫声中，缓慢地坐了起来。

皮尔斯走上前去，为他介绍情况，用那套新世纪开拓者的说辞给他洗脑。“你需要一个三人小队协助你去进行西伯利亚的任务，”最后那西装革履的老混蛋这么说，半转过身子，给冬兵看后方的特战队队员，“这些都是合格的战士——”

冬兵的目光扫过每一个特战队员。

“我要那个。”他指着朗姆劳。

 

一切想法都消弭在这一句话里，朗姆劳大脑一片空白。……我完了。朗姆劳向前跨了一步出列，不无挫败地想道。

***

任务出了岔子。冬兵的机械手废了，朗姆劳敢保证看到了他的肠子。朗姆劳把冬兵安置在山洞里，自己坐在洞外警戒。

在之前那场杀死了他们其他所有队友的爆炸里，冬兵该任朗姆劳自生自灭的，那样至少他自己能全身而退。所有九头蛇都明白，走狗有千千万，朗姆劳和其他所有家伙一样都是随时可以替换的，但冬兵……冬兵就是太傻，好像他永远都明白不了这个简单的道理。

他们没有补给，冬兵也不能移动，只能在原地等待接应。朗姆劳蹲在洞口，想着回去之后皮尔斯会怎么暴跳如雷。

冬兵从昏迷中醒来时，已经是第四天中午。超级血清一刻不停地帮他修复着受伤的组织，他歪过头，因为缺水的干渴而发出喃喃声。朗姆劳把最后一点淡水都喂给了冬兵，在半个小时后因为脱水和失血倒在山洞门口。

朗姆劳恢复意识的时候是当天深夜，在冬兵背上悠悠转醒，发现后者在一瘸一拐地在雪地中跋涉，头顶是被积雪压弯的沉重针叶树木枝干，偶尔能看到狭小的一块没有星光的天空。

干渴，精疲力竭，神智恍惚，朗姆劳叹息着挣扎了一下。

“……别乱动。”冬兵沉闷黏腻的声音，掺和着粗重的喘息，“……我在救你的命呢。”

他说得好像救朗姆劳的命是件很重要的事一样。

冬兵该把朗姆劳扔下的。但这家伙怎么就是不明白，除了他自己以外，这基地里皮尔斯指派给他的所有队员都是可以被替换的。这家伙怎么就是不明白。

崩溃地，朗姆劳头一次开了口。

“……你该把我丢下的。”他沙哑地说。

冬兵一开始没有说话，这是他头一次听到朗姆劳的声音，他花了一点时间来细细品味这声线，又花了一点时间来确保自己记住它。他之前想象过很多次朗姆劳听起来会是怎样，而他真实的声音和冬兵想象的每一种都相去无几。这很好，冬兵想。

在这之后，冬兵开口，“……你不想活了吗？”

不想活了吗？朗姆劳想着这句话——美国队长总说自由是有代价的，他愿意去付，然而他付出的永远是旁人的命。而九头蛇说人类的最终进步也是需要代价的，每一个九头蛇都要么情愿自身去做这个代价。

他愿意为信条死。这个念头被根植在每条走狗脑内，因为除了九头蛇的信条之外，世上已然没有任何信仰能令他们相信自己在做正确的事。他愿意去死，随时准备好去死，只要手握链条的人一声令下，他们奋不顾身，别无怨言。

……但是……

你不想活了吗？

这句话已经太久没有被人问起过了。这句陌生的问题将朗姆劳瞬间拉回无数个他原本已经埋葬在了九头蛇信条下的过往。他想着自己在帮派横行的街头攥着染血的弹簧刀狂奔，夜风和警笛声对他紧追不舍；他想起弹片和泥土在迫击炮的狂吼中遮天蔽日，自己趴在地上，任队友的尸体碎块扑朔朔砸在背上……

这些走马灯般的闪回让朗姆劳头晕目眩。他想起这世界是如此的不公，他做出的每个选择都是为了活下去，而这反而偏偏让他失去了选择的权力。他越是拼命地想活出个人样子来，就越是证明自己最擅长的还是当一条老狗。

但是……不……他还是想要活着的。仍然如此，仍然比什么都想。

冬兵感受到朗姆劳圈在他肩膀上的手臂收紧了，他听到背上的男人喉咙里传来了既像闷笑也像呜咽的奇怪声响，而朗姆劳听见自己脖颈上的锁链铛啷坠地。

 

“……操。”夹着呼呼风声，冬兵听见朗姆劳在他耳畔哑声叹息着，“他妈的疼死老子了。”

 

***

他们两个都活了下来。朗姆劳要对付半个月的住院治疗，冬兵要对付半个月的任务审查。做完那些报告之后冬兵去医务室远远地看了朗姆劳一次。玻璃窗内的男人昏迷在一张床上，围着好些人，他们小心地清理他的伤口，将他肮脏破碎的战斗服碎片从那些正在要他的命的创口中挑拣出来。冬兵去问罗林斯，然而罗林斯很久之前就不再对他开口，是皮尔斯亲自告诉他朗姆劳会没事的。

揣着这句保证，冬兵背上狙击枪，去欧洲执行任务。再回来的时候已经又是十多天之后。他进了基地，把枪支和装备往房间的床上一扔，扯下战斗服，把在林间摸爬滚打时沾上的泥泞和尘土匆匆冲洗掉，就又去了医疗室找朗姆劳。这一切只花了二十分钟，朗姆劳从一个长梦中睁开眼睛，就看到暮色中的窗边，坐着一个正在削苹果的冬兵，头发还湿着，苹果削得扭曲至极。

眨了眨眼睛，朗姆劳眯着眼睛，语气含糊，声音低沉，“……你回来啦（Here you are）。”

冬兵严肃地抬头看了他一眼，接着又同样严肃地重新低下头去，“……我回来了（Here I am）。”

朗姆劳被术后的止痛剂搞得昏昏沉沉，一边计算着自己又多了几根钢钉，一边想着冬兵接下来会做什么。但冬兵什么都没做。他就坐在窗台上，战斗小刀拿在手里，专注地削那颗楚楚可怜的苹果。好像这就是他的房间一样。或许冬兵真的会这么以为，朗姆劳想道，或许他真的因为朗姆劳在这里而误以为这就是他的房间。

冬兵真是个蠢货。朗姆劳这样想。这是他重新睡着前的最后一个想法。

之后他又醒过两次，冬兵真的都还在。

 

***

朗姆劳终于可以撑着拐杖在走廊里可怜巴巴地挪来挪去的时候，已经是一周之后。在床上躺了五天，布洛克又一次开始在基地里称王称霸，简直仿若重获新生。

冬兵不在。皮尔斯的计划如火如荼，没有那么久的时间留给资产闲置。冬兵去了巴西，去和狂欢节、咖啡豆和热带雨林战斗，于是搞得布洛克一个人闲得很。也不是说冬兵在的时候他就能做点什么了——只是，罗林斯现在太过寡言少语，闷得要死，朗姆劳现在才后知后觉地意识到原来自己竟然还更喜欢原先那个满嘴黑话整日聒噪的愣头青。

于是冬兵在巴西执行任务的第七天，朗姆劳已经一瘸一拐地回了神盾。一是去处理那些堆积如山的文书工作，二是他总觉得正规政府雇员中的女员工质量总是比民营企业中的质量要高上不少，就连穿西装打领带的小年轻也更为养眼，哪像九头蛇基地里那些以杰克罗林斯为首的那些家伙，各个被组织亲手操练得心狠手辣，面目狰狞。

“你看上去哪里不一样了，布洛克。”偶尔在电梯里遇见史蒂夫，美国队长对他笑着说。“你气色好了不少。”

老狗布洛克心里有事，正计划着明日冬兵回来之后他该采取点什么行动才好，闻言抬起他那双沉郁阴险的黑眼睛，阴惨惨地丢回给史蒂夫半个笑容。“啊哈，是吗。”他这语气同从前那种驯服的一味应允差的太多，然而美国队长的目光竟然被眼前这幅样子的朗姆劳搞得晃了两晃，倒是没以前那样淡定自若了。

“……说起来，明天是周六，”史蒂夫双手交叉在身前，一本正经的样子看着面前屏幕上不断跳跃的楼层数字，竟然看起来有些局促，“——你明晚有空吗？克林特借了我几盘电影碟，要不要来我家——”

哦。朗姆劳不由得多看了罗杰斯几眼。史蒂夫已经有一段时间没约过他了，布洛克自己也忙着处理冬兵以及思考人生，也没想起来要时不时联络一下感情。楼层从二十跳到二十五，朗姆劳用这段时间反思了一下，想起自己重回神盾这两天确实有些招摇了，因为刚想通了人生新走向，整个人都有些放纵，可能是那些同他调情的医务室护士们把风声传到了史蒂夫耳朵里，让这原本已经打算结束这段关系的传奇大兵的注意力又回到了他身上。

如果他拒绝，皮尔斯会弄死他。

罗杰斯听他一直都没回答，好像有些忐忑，抬着下巴，装作不经意地往他这边扫了两眼。朗姆劳心中长叹一声，电梯上的数字是二十五，他还有大概二十秒左右的时间犹豫。

——皮尔斯会弄死他。

“……好。”朗姆劳哑着嗓子说，电梯门开了，他走了出去，站在门口回头冲史蒂夫咧了咧嘴，“到时候老地方见。”

 

***

冬兵回来的时候是礼拜日，他做完任务汇报之后就准备去医务室找朗姆劳。朗姆劳不在医务室，他守在那条接近他房间的走廊上，焦躁地打着圈子，又将自己藏在黑暗的角落里，把香烟碾在发着霉的阴湿墙壁上。

冬兵还穿着那身战斗服，刚卸了武器，头发上还裹着泥。是下意识地往路过的走廊里一瞥才让冬兵看到了躲在里面焦躁不安的朗姆劳。冬兵站住了，一瞬间他那面无表情的脸上出现了一丝魔术般的波动，小到难以察觉，那是一种很接近正常人会有的，名叫放松的情感的东西。

朗姆劳抬头，于是冬兵转身大踏步向他走过来，积着一层浅水的肮脏地砖被夹钢的靴底敲击着，发出坚定而沉重的闷响。

没人知道叉骨心里想的是什么，总之有那么短短的一会儿，他一动也不动，手里抓着熄灭的烟蒂，站在阴影里，看着走向他的冬兵，沉默而又着迷。

哒，哒，哒，哒，哒。

冬兵向前走近了，伸出手打算把他拉过来，去朗姆劳的房间或者他的房间。他喜欢私密的，舒适的相处，那样的感觉总能让他在夜里做梦，偶尔他会梦到过去，在醒来之后感觉自己更像活着。

然而就在这时，朗姆劳上前两步，在冬兵有任何其他动作之前就反手拉住了他，攥着他的手腕将他拉进走廊更深处的角落。

完全信任着叉骨，冬兵一言不发地跟在他身后，直到朗姆劳将自己的后背撞上墙壁，他才把另外一只手撑在朗姆劳旁边，皱着眉低头看着近在咫尺的朗姆劳。

朗姆劳今天看起来有什么不一样。

但在他能问出来之前，像下了个绝望的决定一样，朗姆劳伸出手臂环上了冬兵的肩膀，带着一种凶狠的急迫和决然，用力地吻了他。

朗姆劳嘴里还残留着有些苦涩的烟草味道，还有很浓的烈酒味，但他的舌头很软，尝起来也和冬兵想象中的相差无几。他的手指带着枪茧的粗砺，插进冬兵脏兮兮的头发里。他的身子拼了命一样地靠向冬兵，好像要两人严丝合缝地揉合在一起才罢休。而冬兵只能拥抱住他，一板一眼地回应这亲吻，同时觉得身上这作战背心是多么的碍事。

“你想要我？”这个吻之后，朗姆劳贴着冬兵的耳郭问道。

冬兵只是紧紧地抱着他，木木的，他的头埋在朗姆劳的颈窝里，他双臂的力道好像再也不想放开朗姆劳一样。

“……不，”过了很久，冬兵说，声音很小，很犹豫，带着点怕被别人听到的胆怯，也带着点不知为什么自己会胆怯的迷茫，“……我想让你离开。……这里不好。”

这句话说完，他等着朗姆劳的回答。

冬兵在害怕。朗姆劳意识到，他的手臂僵硬了。可笑，冬兵估计都不知道为什么自己回害怕。

朗姆劳犹豫了很久，试了好几次，最后终于，他迟疑地把一声细小的耳语印到冬兵的耳边 ，好像他还不确定，也好像稍稍大声一点点就会招来滔天大祸。

“……我爱你。”因为语者的陌生，这句子听起来走调而生硬，没有半点该有的美感，是个还有羞耻心的人听了都会大呼恶心难听。然而所幸这句子太过虚弱，只偷偷地让这世界上唯一的另一个人听去了，随即就像幻影一样消失，好像什么都没有发生过。“……我想要你记住这个。”

冬兵却颤抖了。他如同被雷霆击中了。他抱着对方的手臂收紧了，脸埋得更深，因为某种谁也无法理解的巨大痛苦而发出压抑的低低咆哮。

那咆哮声隐隐听着似乎像是“我的（Mine）”一样。

就在这一天早上，亚历克斯山大皮尔斯宣布了洞察计划正式启动。

战争开始了，而朗姆劳不确定自己还能活下来。

 

【上部完结】  
***

——————————————————

 

下部

 

——————————————————

 

***

 

冬兵是一件资产。

它一直被如此告知，一直被如此矫正。在基地里冬兵偶尔能遇到将它像人类一样对待的家伙，比如之前的罗林斯。但他们很快也会变得和其他人一样。唯一不同的是朗姆劳，但他从来不去教冬兵该做什么，他逆来顺受得很，好像他周围的一切，连同那些冬兵觉得不该存在的东西，都有存在的道理。

但现在，冬兵在一次任务的中途，朗姆劳不在冬兵身边，即使他在，也不会帮它拿主意。冬兵只有自己，它早该习惯的。

不过这一次冬兵搞砸了任务。这还是比较新鲜的，皮尔斯派它来处理这个叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的男人，但事实上似乎每次一牵扯上这家伙，一切冬兵之前所熟悉的流程都会产生变数。

目标不应该在尚有余力的时候、面对致命的威胁，还放弃反抗。冬兵想。罗杰斯真的相信他说的是真的。

它游上岸，浑身湿透，一只手捂住伤口，另一只手将史蒂夫罗杰斯扔在岸边。航母在身后沉没进水里，冬兵站在原地低头看了一阵昏迷中的美国队长。它没有多少时间，很快就会有人赶来，冬兵必须立即决定是否按照收到的命令那样扭断他的脖子之类的。

冬兵不知如何是好，指令在脑子里打结。一直以来冬兵都直接按照命令行事，似乎在眼前没有任何别的选择，但现在，罗杰斯之间说的那番话忽然之间在他眼前打开了另一条路。

现在有了另一个选择。

冬兵没有任何有关做出选择的记忆，于是它最后转身时，浑身打颤，半是对未知的畏惧，半是对未知的期待。

冬兵选择了离开。

 

***

冬兵在附近的民宅里找了两件衣服，换上了连帽衫，又带上了一顶鸭舌帽。花了点时间在厕所里处理好了伤口，冬兵在离开的时候为把这房子弄得一团糟而感到有些歉疚，下定决心今后会找机会弥补。

“……抱歉，”站在窗边，冬兵对着一屋的空气说，“我总是忘记事情，但我会叫布洛克帮我记着这个。我会回来的。”

冬兵离开了居民区，这时已经是晚上八点多，街灯初上，天色渐晚。冬兵还对未来一点打算也没有，它完全不知道该怎么做。距离基地注意到冬兵的异常前还有一点时间，但不算长了，如果冬兵还有什么打算，它该抓紧了。

首先冬兵要尽量远离神盾大厦的废墟。

冬兵走在街上，在路过橱窗前的时候看了一眼自己的倒影。伪装算是比较完美，再拉低些帽檐，远距离上不会有人轻易认出它。一个步履匆匆的中年人迎面走来，夹着公文包，他的手机在大衣口袋里闪着光。冬兵稍稍向右偏了一下，在与他擦肩而过的时候撞了一下他。

“嘿！”对方很不满，冬兵没有理他，在走过一个街角之后低头查看拿到手里的手机。

冬兵启动了数据连接，开始上网搜索史蒂夫罗杰斯。直到美国队长纪念馆的字样出现在眼前，冬兵将手机扔在人行道上，匆匆离开了这个街区。

接着冬兵要去确认罗杰斯说的是不是真相。

 

***

冬兵踏进博物馆的时候，承受了很大的压力。博物馆意味着警卫和监视器，从而意味着不再有灰色地带。冬兵几乎将帽檐拉到最低，但还是深吸了一口气，迈步踏进了博物馆大门。

按照参观手册上写的，美国队长纪念馆是附近学校做历史课课外拓展的首选坐标之一。冬兵走在黑暗的展馆走廊里，远远地阅读着展板上的图片和文字，总有三三两两的学生围在那些玻璃罩子边上，讲解员或是老师一样的人站在旁边给他们讲咆哮突击队是如何穿越丛林和雪原，如何在硝烟中登场，如何在胜利后悄然离去。

“这一由史蒂夫罗杰斯领导的小队，代表了我们人类在那个时代最卓越、最坚强的一批人。”那个梳着金色盘发的讲解员在冬兵路过的时候说道，后者随着停下了脚步，看着她低头向围在身边的一群小学生柔声说道。

这应当是一个班级，大多数孩子安静地跟着讲解员，也有零星几个在外围闲逛。展板上是咆哮突击队一张合影的投影。那灰白的影像在黑漆漆的环境中显得无比的明亮，又因为年代久远而模糊晃动。

影像中是一处简易的营地。一个宽阔肩膀的男人正从车上搬下一箱弹药，并扭头和另一个坐在方向盘后面的青年讲着话。有一个头戴德式钢盔的男人背着步枪站在帐篷入口，一个穿着深色军装上衣的年轻男人坐在篝火前擦拭着98K狙击枪，他回身说着什么，没有看向镜头，但站在车前的美国队长——史蒂夫罗杰斯正看向他，回答着他。

冬兵一动不动地注视着这短短几秒的影像。一股幽灵般的松木与柴油味道悄悄地笼罩了他，仿佛让这展板荡起了一阵涟漪。

冬兵想起这些年他处理过的那些目标，有些人会跪下冬兵脚下做临终祷告，冲着漆黑的枪口轻声乞求一处可以宽恕他们所有错误的宁静之所。——而现在，在这投影中的画面里，每个人看起来都放松、平和，干劲十足，充满希望。冬兵不记得自己阅读过圣经，但这感觉符合冬兵心目中对天堂之门的所有想象。

如同做梦一般，那金发讲解员的声音飘进了冬兵的意识。“现在这段影像拍于战时，这时的咆哮突击队正在奥拉宁堡附近驻扎。我们可以很清晰地辨认出画面前端的两位，这位队员是——”

“……老狼。”冬兵听见自己的声音，低低的，如同一句耳语，但似乎一记重锤狠狠擂上胸口，痛得冬兵视线模糊，满是水汽。“……还有弗瑞。”

——小队花了大力气才到达这个位置，那是他们第一次如此靠近都柏林。弗瑞开了个有关德国美女的玩笑，但所有人都在发愁怎么带着随行的记者穿越这片森林，没人理他。这天下午天色阴沉，空气里沉甸甸的都是下雨前的泥土味道。

迷迷糊糊地，冬兵转过身，向出口走去。在展览着咆哮突击队队员们制服的模特展台和通向介绍史蒂夫罗杰斯成为美国队长前经历的走廊中间的某一处，冬兵看到了一张介绍詹姆斯巴恩斯的介绍板。一个巴恩斯的投影形象站立在这拐角，连接着美国队长和瘦鸡仔罗杰斯，而他的展板上只写了几行字。

詹姆斯巴恩斯，咆哮突击队唯一牺牲的队员。美国队长的挚友。

这就是之前那副奥拉宁堡的影像中，背对着镜头的那个人。冬兵意识到。而且自己和他长得几乎一模一样。

 

***

冬兵从博物馆出来后就着手搞定左臂里的追踪器。那小东西深埋在钢铁和电路之下，冬兵不是技术人员，它——他只能给整条手臂都通电重置，剧痛之后他的左臂彻底失去了功能，肘关节输送指令的装置一定和其他东西一起被烧坏了，金属片的缝隙间冒着黑烟。

多年来的训练让冬兵成了忍受疼痛的好手，电击的痛苦令人难以想象，但在九头蛇的经历多多少少让冬兵对这个有些习惯了。成为废铁的左手碍事而笨重，他沉默不语，穿上外套，迈步走出临时安全屋。

冬兵花了两天到达了纽约。在颠簸的大巴里他看见了几个似乎熟悉的路牌，下车后意识到自己正身处布鲁克林，离博物馆里写的罗杰斯旧居不过两个街区。

美国队长旧居的存在让整个街区都不一样了。这些年的沧桑变化也有一定的功劳，除了罗杰斯住过的那栋被保护起来，附近的其他低矮小楼都变成了高层公寓，附近还多了一座停车场。

冬兵爬上旧居对面一座公寓楼的顶层。天台上有几盆干枯的白鹤芋，架子上的灰尘厚得可以写字。一张沙发被倒扣着丢在角落，冬兵把它摆正，无视灰尘和烂海绵，坐上去还算舒服。

他在这临时基地休息了一个多小时。昏睡过去，更确切地说。这里并不安全，虽然头顶有个简易的棚子，但卫星还是有可能捕捉到他的影像的。冬兵睡得不是很安稳，离开朗姆劳的时候他睡得向来不好，但这一次他梦见硝烟弥漫的战场，梦见黑暗中的森林与火光中的兵工厂。他还梦见火车，雪原和坠落，就是那坠落让他猛然惊醒，看见已经夜幕降临。

冬兵撑起自己，身上没一个关节不在吱嘎作响。他慢吞吞地挪到天台边上，向下俯视着这座城市。霓虹和车灯好像燃烧的火焰一样在每一条街道上流淌，滚烫的光明把夜色切割得支离破碎，眼前亮如白昼，耳畔热闹非凡。这是座不夜城，夜晚永不降临，笙歌永不落幕。

那么吵嚷，那么孤独。

“……所以这就是了（So this it is），”冬兵几乎战栗着对自己低语道，“……未来（The future）。”

***

杰克罗林斯在第二天找到了他。

时不时的记忆回溯严重影响了冬兵的状态。当罗林斯用手枪在身后抵住他后脑的时候，他正躲在美国队长旧居街对面的一条小巷里，因为又一次猛然灌入脑中的记忆而站立不稳。

枪管顶得他生疼，冬兵本能告诉他该立刻转身，用左手砸落手枪，再掐断持枪者的脖子。但他现在只是个拖着笨重的无用义肢的残废老兵，于是他只是扶着墙缓慢地转过身来，看见了杰克罗林斯一张面无表情的脸。

咬着牙，冬兵将一句话挤出喉管。

“你没必要这么做的，”他听见自己的声音，含糊，因为疏于使用而生硬难听。

罗林斯盯着他，一只手从身后拿出一对电浆手铐，丢在地上，自己后退了两步，用枪示意道，“自己铐上。”

“别，杰克。”冬兵嘶声警告。他回溯的记忆告诉他，罗林斯在两年前还是刚被皮尔斯发展成九头蛇的新兵，还对自己身处何地毫无概念。在那次他向皮尔斯证明了自己的忠诚后，罗林斯被吸收进了组织核心。他们给他注射了每个核心成员都有的芯片式作战通讯器，有让九头蛇们在终端上进行彼此监听和追踪的能力。

冬兵从来都不喜欢这东西。它就像个狗项圈，链条握在更高权限成员的手里。是保护措施更是镣铐，从这小小的一处设计上就能揭示九头蛇到底是个什么样的组织。

杰克罗林斯攥紧了枪，他吞咽着，嘴唇颤抖。他正高度紧张，冬兵想。“哦，你的确不一样了，可不是吗。”罗林斯挑起了眉，“你的追踪器失去信号后，竟然还有一群蠢货相信他们的重置手段还管用，”他眼中闪着凶狠，“哈，‘还远不到重置周期’，他们这么说，哈。”

“……你没必要这么做的。” 冬兵一动不动地站在原地，盯着他的双眼，“……我记得你，杰克。……我知道你的。”

“正好给了我更多的理由把你送回去重置，不是吗。”罗林斯紧张地喘息着。

冬兵缓缓地向他靠近了一步，“——我记得你是整个基地唯一一个主动来和我搭话的人。”

“后退！”罗林斯咬着牙，“——闭嘴吧，冬兵。覆水难收，别再试图——”

冬兵这时已经猛地向前扑去。他将电浆手铐狠狠踢向罗林斯，后者很敏捷地躲了开去，但这短短的慌乱让他的射击准度出现了偏差。罗林斯开了两枪，第一枪击中了冬兵身后的垃圾箱，第二枪将子弹白白射上天空，因为冬兵已经抓住了他的手腕。罗林斯激烈地反抗了，但冬兵力气和格斗都是他所望尘莫及。即使只有一只手，冬兵卸掉了他的枪之后将它踢远，反扳住他的手腕将他毫不留情地撞向墙壁。他一共撞了四次，第二次罗林斯手腕的挣扎开始减弱，于是他放开了罗林斯的手腕，伸手掐着他的后颈，又继续撞了两次。第三次开始墙上出现了血迹，罗林斯的反抗已经不成样子到只剩嘴里含糊不清的咒骂，冬兵将他扯开，用膝盖猛击他的胃部，在他痛苦地弯下腰的时候重击了他的颈部，将他彻底揍趴在地。

罗林斯甩着脑袋，试图用双手撑起自己，而冬兵这时跪下身，用膝盖重重地将他抵回地面。

“别乱动。”冬兵说，伸手去身后掏出了外套下的战术刀，将刀尖抵上罗林斯的后颈，确保对方感受到了压迫。罗林斯意识到那是什么之后立刻安静了下来，冬兵不需要半秒就可以结果他。

冬兵握着刀，用拇指按压着他的后颈。罗林斯扭过脸试图去看身后，这尝试让冬兵瞬间扯住他的头发又一次将他的脸狠狠砸进了地面。“别动，”冬兵在他上方说，“这是最后一次警告。”

罗林斯抽着气，因为痛楚蜷缩起手指。但他这一回终于听了话，没有再移动分毫。冬兵将那柄战术刀又一次贴上他的后颈。“……好吧……”罗林斯大半个嘴巴都贴着地，此时的声音扭曲而泥泞，“……下手吧。”

冬兵在他身后开口，“我不怪你，杰克。”他说，而罗林斯被自己的呼吸噎住了。“我记得你让布洛克去按了警报器。”

“……那还有什么好说的，”罗林斯嘶吼，“痛快些。”

有两秒钟冬兵没有说话。他回忆着脑海中的画面，漆黑的房间，他手里淌血的匕首，朗姆劳流血不止的后颈。朗姆劳因为刺痛而嘶声咒骂，抬手摸到上伤口染上血迹，被单和地板在他挣扎的过程中也都印上了深红。然后是骤然亮起的灯光，推门而入的罗林斯，他的枪口，他惊恐的眼睛。

“你以为我要杀了布洛克。那时候你还不知道芯片的事。”冬兵说道。他深吸一口气，匕首入肉，刀尖找到那一小小的硬块，然后在罗林斯爆发出的惨叫声中，战术刀上挑，将那之前被植入的芯片生生掀了出来。冬兵在罗林斯的外套上擦了两下刀身，伸手拿起芯片丢在地上，用刀柄砸碎，然后站起了身来。

“你以为你在做对的事，”冬兵向旁边后退了两步，将匕首放回腰后，低头看着罗林斯一只手捂着伤口，一边惊异地翻过身坐了起来，“我给你第二次机会。”

罗林斯皱着眉头，他上上下下打量着冬兵，向后摸索着撑起自己，摇晃着站起了身。很久之后他说道，“你真的变了。”

冬兵没有回答，他走到一旁捡起罗林斯的手枪，检查了一下弹夹，揣进了怀里。在路过罗林斯的时候，他短暂地停了一下，看着罗林斯的脸。而杰克罗林斯意识到，自己这辈子不会再遇见冬兵了。

罗林斯的肩膀被一只沾着血的右手紧紧地握了一下。“……我原谅你。”詹姆斯巴恩斯说道，这几个字沉重而坎坷，与此同时，一个真诚却又飘渺的微笑在他脸上一闪而过。然后他收回手臂，向着窄巷出口迈步离去。

他没有回头，留下撑着墙壁才能稳住自己的杰克罗林斯独自在巷子中，看着他的背影，注视着他消失在了巷外的人群与车流里。

 

***

其实他也没想过，自己重获自由之后这么快就会重新回到九头蛇基地。

巴恩斯坐在武装运输车上，这么想道。路面不是很稳，车速也不低，坐在他对面以及两侧的九头蛇特工们全副武装，但也随着颠簸而摇晃着。巴恩斯为了讲求逼真，在他去主动联系联络员的时候就已经换上了之前那身被河水泡过的冬兵战斗服，他演得太好，甚至没人提出要没收他绑带上的战术刀。

车子摇晃着停下了。驾驶室的车门开了又关，后车厢的门上传来路人三声拳头的敲击。“我们到了。”车外的驾驶员说，帮里面的队员们开了门。

冬兵跟着那几名特工从车子上走下来。这里是银行的地下车库，最近的重置机器就在这里，他们当然来了这儿。

几十条枪指着他，巴恩斯扫视了一圈周围，大踏步走向电梯，接下来的步骤就是去金库进行机械臂维修和任务汇报。

“别那么紧张，”在电梯间里，按下楼层按钮的士兵对另一个紧张的可怜虫开口道，“他左手都不能用了。”

“嗯？他的左手怎么了？”

“据说是神盾来追捕他的那群家伙们弄的，黑寡妇那几片电磁炸弹让他们找到诀窍了，定位器都失灵了。”那士兵抱着枪和另一个一起站在了巴恩斯身后，“我们这就是去检查一下那铁家伙——。”

离电梯开门还有二十三秒。巴恩斯抬起眼睛，如光似电。

右手抓住的匕首插进左边特工的脖子，用肩膀把抽搐的特工撞向另一个，把他挤压在墙壁和中刀的特工身体之间，抽搐匕首钉进对方左眼，彻底搅动后拔出来，在两个人滑下的过程中收集过他们的手枪，等待他们在地板上抽搐着变成尸体。

又搞得浑身是血了。冬兵想。还有七秒，电梯正在减速，他飞快地检查了一下弹容量，将手枪插回腰间，匕首握在手里，在电梯门打开的瞬间将它丢出去，插进离电梯门最远的特工的脖子。

在骤起的枪声中他向旁边一侧翻滚，拔出手枪，打开保险，任务开始。

没多久，他还是陷入了困境。

他对于使用左手战斗已经过于习惯了，装备也太少。蜂拥而出的九头蛇特工把巴恩斯堵在了东翼，有一个小队正从楼梯上下来，他停住了下楼的脚步，转身向反方向奔去。

就在这时，玻璃破碎的声音，接着是枪响，惨叫，接二连三地从后方传来。巴恩斯回过身，还没看清任何东西，就听见一声大喊，“接着！”这声音过于熟悉，令他毫无犹豫，侧身闪过那高速飞来的金属圆盘，让它狠狠撞飞身前一名九头蛇的头盔上，接着伸手接住它，用它挡下一连串子弹。

巴恩斯抬脚将开枪的特工绊下楼梯，转身将手里的东西丢还给了它的主人，知道在他那里它才会发挥出最强的实力。

他眨了眨眼睛，收回了手臂。

一个美国队长站在楼梯拐角，将盾牌握在手里，目不转睛地看着他。而冬兵这才意识到他刚刚拿着的是罗杰斯的星盾。

“你把它捞出来了。”他开口说道。

罗杰斯眼中的疑虑刹那间都消失得无影无踪。“巴克。”他的笑容无奈而温暖，好像巴恩斯只是又一次因为和恶霸打架而被老师叫去罚站，不能和他一起放学了一样。

而巴恩斯就在此刻意识到，这么多年之后，终于，他又回家了（He's home）。

***

猎鹰负责了西边走廊，他和绯红女巫配合得很好，清空得很迅速。但还是没有他和史蒂夫这边快。当他又一次和史蒂夫并肩战斗，这感觉好像让他重新活过来了一样。在这一切结束后，他向史蒂夫展开了一个微笑，以示感激。那个笑容一定无比接近詹姆斯巴恩斯曾经的笑脸，因为史蒂夫回应了他的笑容，却眼眶变得通红。

他们一起走进了基地最后的房间，正是他们之前重置他的那金库。他们四个人站在了房间里，猎鹰和马克西莫夫控制住了房间里的剩下的九头蛇们，而他注意到史蒂夫的目光停在了房间中央的机器上。

“那是重置机器，”他解释说，“当我想起来什么的时候，他们就会用它。”

史蒂夫看上去完全没有因为他的解释而感觉好一点，“……那是把电椅。”他勉强地回答道。

冬兵还没有完全恢复成巴恩斯原来的样子，他不记得如何安慰沮丧的好友，只是抬手捏了捏他的肩膀，尽力向他微笑了一下。史蒂夫似乎还有话要说，但冬兵示意他等一下，“我有事要做。”

他走到房间角落。这房间里剩下的九头蛇都在这里，猎鹰和绯红女巫在一旁看着，在巴恩斯路过他们的时候抬眼看着他。

冬兵仔细地打量着这几个蹲在地上瑟瑟发抖的家伙。绝大多数士兵已经在外面被解决掉了，房间里的都是医疗官和科技人员，还有几个高层干部，躲在这个全基地貌似最安全的金库里，然而最后还是一个都没逃掉。“我要找一个人，”说话间，冬兵已经认出了这个基地的负责人，那个带着金丝眼镜的家伙，所有人里身处最内侧，也最镇静的一个家伙。他走过去，揪住他的衣领，将他拖着拉了出来，“你到这儿来。”

基地主管被他丢在了重置机器上，正想挣扎，冬兵拔出手枪，指着他，“别动。”

“好，好，”主管推了推眼镜，在椅子上撑着自己，坐直了些，转头向罗杰斯讥讽地说道，“现在把我送进监狱吧，美国队长？”

罗杰斯原本似乎想要上前阻止一下冬兵，但闻言停住了脚步。站在原地，他抱起了肩膀，“我倒有些好奇接下来会发生什么。”

猎鹰闻言出声道，“队长——”

罗杰斯伸手做了一个安抚的手势，相信我，他对山姆无声地说道。猎鹰皱着眉退了回去。而那基地主管咬着牙一字一句地坚持，“——你不能我把扔给……扔给这个东西！”他指的是冬兵，“你不能这么做！”

罗杰斯犹豫了一下，“我可以，实际上。”冬兵转头给了他一个感激的眼神，等他再回过头看向基地主管的时候，他的目光冰冷得让人打颤。

在黑洞洞的枪口之后，冬兵开口道，“——他在哪儿？告诉我，朗姆劳在哪儿？”

基地主管十根手指深深挖进自己的掌心，自知避无可避，他咬紧了牙，汗水打湿了他的前额，让他的镜片起雾。他看起来满脸通红，面目扭曲丑陋。

“九头蛇万岁。”这中年人咬牙切齿地说道。

冬兵对准他的膝盖，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。

 

***

“够了，”罗杰斯拉住了冬兵的手腕。他的指节上染着斑斑鲜血，而基地主管脸上更是惨不忍睹。“巴基，够了。”

“远远不够，”冬兵回答他，挣开了他的手，迈步绕到机器后面，去研究椅背上的一些开关和电线。基地主管呛着血，已经毫无挣扎的力气，只是瘫软在座椅上。“他嘴巴很严，需要更严厉的。”

“——或许他只是什么都不知道。”美国队长皱着眉，“这是拷问。”

“是，这是拷问。”巴恩斯跪了下来，伸手在椅背上调试着什么。而坐在前面的基地主管悠悠地回复了意识，他的血淌进眼睛里，歪着头去寻找冬兵，在发现冬兵在做什么的之后，他竟然奇迹般地又迸发出了一股子力气一样，再一次开始挣扎起来。他一定对接下来要发生的事恐惧至极，因为他嘴里发出歇斯理解的低吼，声音支吾，模糊难辨，而他们根本没有堵上他的嘴。

“这有些过了，”罗杰斯在冬兵又站起来之后继续道，“我知道你需要这个情报，我知道九头蛇们的方式，的确很高效，我承认，但是我们必须比他们表现得更好。”他看着冬兵的双眼，“这已经不是战时了，巴基，战争已经结束了。”

巴恩斯冷静地看着他，有一阵子他看起来好像有千言万语要对史蒂夫说，但他最后只是好笑地摇了摇头，"看看我们周围，看看我，"他说，"战争从未停止过。"

罗杰斯怔怔地看着他，但不再言语，而巴恩斯走到椅子正前方，直视着基地主管，后者惊恐地看着头顶的金属片。

"布洛克的位置。"冬兵说，"他的狗链在你手里，你有定位他的权限。"

主管摇着头，他盯着头顶的电击金属片，哭得抽抽搭搭的，哭得好像地狱就在眼前，好像忘了这根本不会死人，忘了这只是冬兵隔段时间就会经历的小戏码罢了。

"……不，别，求你了……"主管含糊地哽咽着，"……我还有个女儿……别这么对我……"

"布洛克。"冬兵重复。

"我不能给你——他们不会饶了我的——"

冬兵打开了通电的开关。随着他的动作，基地主管上方的电极爆出一阵电光。在这噼啪声中基地主管惨叫一声在椅子上抽搐弹动起来，即使那电极还没贴上他的头。

"布洛克。"

"——尼日利亚！他们把他送去了尼日利亚！求你了停下！哦不……"基地主管捂住脸嚎啕大哭了起来。"哦安吉娅……我真抱歉……他们不会放过我女儿的……"

冬兵断掉了电源，罗杰斯向前了一步。"他还活着?"美国队长问，又看向猎鹰，"我朋友亲眼看见他被埋在大楼下面了。"

"我不知道……他们一定想办法把他挖出来了……他被送过来的时候简直三分熟了，他们花了两天也没什么效果，"基地主管喘着气，"……然后有人说即使他活过来，也已经半聋了，一只眼睛差不多也要不行了……然后他们就放弃了。上头发话把尸体送到尼日利亚去，他们就走了，有两个礼拜了。"

冬兵向后退了一步，"他还活着。"他说。

猎鹰走了过来，"这可不是我听到的东西。"

美国队长眼神很复杂，但他不像冬兵，罗杰斯的人生里有太多比一个九头蛇间谍还重要得多的事情。"现在什么计划？"冬兵正走向门口，罗杰斯拦住了他，"你去哪儿，巴基？"

"尼日利亚。"冬兵回答，他的语气仿佛理所当然。

"等等……你还在神盾的通缉名单上，巴基——跟我走吧，"史蒂夫恳切地向他伸出手掌，"跟我去复仇者，只有复仇者能帮你洗脱这个，我们一起告诉世界你是什么人。……托尼会爱死你这条手臂的，给他点时间，他还能帮你修好它。"

美国队长的目光诚恳而动人，这是个很吸引人的建议，真的。史蒂夫不是在邀请他改邪归正，他是在邀请他回家。

“我不能，不能是现在。”但是冬兵这么回答。

“为什么你要做这个？”史蒂夫说，“布洛克……朗姆劳是个九头蛇和恐怖分子，他们残忍地对待过你——至少告诉我原因？”

巴恩斯走回了罗杰斯身边，将右手按上他的肩膀，“我能用生命相信你，但是我必须……我必须去，至少亲眼见到。我——我……我……”有一阵子他说不出话来，而史蒂夫看起来几乎不忍心让他继续，“我必须去……他那么努力地想要活得像个人，我想给他第二次机会——那个努力值得第二次机会。”

他后退了一步，离开了史蒂夫，看着对方的眼睛，“我就是他的第二次机会。”

冬兵以为罗杰斯还会阻拦，但出乎他意料的，美国队长没有。史蒂夫看着他，脸上的线条变得柔和了起来，他用一种歉疚的、感伤的语气说道，“……和九头蛇开战之前的我从来都不会给人命估价，就好像我渐渐开始忘记初心了。”他冲巴恩斯微笑起来，“好在我又找回了你——一个会一直提醒我当初为什么会选择战斗的家伙。”罗杰斯在巴恩斯回复他微笑的时候叹了口气，“——我能帮上什么忙？”

这份真诚的信任和托付将一股力量注入了冬兵的胸膛。信念和希望，这个男人总是将这种最有力的东西随随便便就给予旁人，助他们成为最强大的战士。

“我需要你别插手，”冬兵感激地回答，“这远不需要升级为复仇者针对九头蛇的战斗，让我单独来做这个。”

“……好吧，”史蒂夫最后答应下来，“但我要和托尼说这件事，他可以在机械手臂上帮很大的忙，而且他比任何人都擅长那些文书工作，按照他的话来说——至少能把你从什么土耳其地牢引渡回美国的精神病院。巴基，我会支持你的，而且尽量按程序来，不用担心，复仇者是你的后盾，我们会保证你被公正对待。”

“谢了，”冬兵点点头，走向门口，“那就是我需要的。”

在冬兵已经走到了门口的时候，史蒂夫在身后叫住了他，“巴基。”

“嗯？”

“以防万一……你要知道，”史蒂夫轻声说，“你不可能救下所有人的，没人能。”

美国队长没想到的是，他这多年好友只是坚定地摇了摇头。

“我从没想过救下所有人，”他回答，“我只要救下这一个。”

 

***

 

叉骨是一件资产。

它在实验室里醒来，信息通过一位抱着平板的技术员传达，它被要求记住。

"你的名字是交叉骨。"他们对它说，"你向九头蛇效忠。"

接下来的几天里它又经历了一系列检测，按根据指令做出动作，它都竭力完成，尽量做到最好。但他们从来不肯定它，穿着白大褂的技术官们在显示数据的大屏幕前叽叽喳喳，抱着手臂摇头。

"……太差了，"他们说，"他远比不上冬兵，也就勉强能用。"

"而且他那张脸太他妈丑了，"它的管理员补充道，"我每次都要吐了，真的。"

"呃，我们……目前这套方案是不是有问题？"一个站在人群边缘的家伙提出，"当初的冬兵计划不是这样的，现在这套……不适合他的稳定性。"

"反正也就就是个一次性的东西，我们不需要他稳定，他只要狂暴就行了。"

他们不知道叉骨能听见，或许他们只是毫不在意。它沉默地坐在椅子上，被命令盯着电视机。屏幕上循环着战争，爆炸，谋杀，强奸，火焰，伤口，痛苦的脸，惨叫，暴力和死亡。这并不让叉骨感觉舒服，但一旦移开目光，椅子就会通电。这是管理员给叉骨的惩戒，如果它犯了错，就会有小小的惩罚。

什么是冬兵？它默默想着。冬兵一定比它更合格，更优秀。

他的管理员走了过来，"嘿，布洛克，把这些都深深印到脑子里去了吗？"

某一个技术员在远处怒吼，"——别那么叫他！他没准会想起来的！"

"反正我们可以重置他嘛，"管理员看着叉骨，咕哝道，"上个礼拜不是试过了吗，之前那几次还不是都管用了？"

"……你知道的对吧，他们说无论重置多少次，总会有那么一小部分自己留在那脑壳里头——就像棒棒糖棍子里那一小块糖，"技术官回答，"小心点，马特，上一次我们使用雇佣兵进行冬兵计划效果可不太好。它们太不稳定，全都是一次性的，这个也一样。"

“有时候我真奇怪为什么就只有巴恩斯那么好使。”

“因为他是个好人。你懂的，战争英雄什么的，好料子千载难逢。”

“行了，别抱怨了。”研究员打断道，“到时间了，去给他弄好任务资料。”

他们把叉骨拉起来，推向情报室。“这是最后一环，”他们告诉它， “在这之后你就准备好了。”

准备好什么？没人告诉它。叉骨不知道自己是去送死，杀人，还是只是一次普通的任务。叉骨不在乎，它知道自己要去炸掉一个生物制药工厂，这就够了。

***

这天夜里，叉骨躺在房间里，等待着四个小时以后的任务开始。房间门咔哒一声打开了，一个穿着白大褂的身影在一片黑暗中闪了进来，又反身关上了门。

等那人缓缓转过身来，叉骨也坐了起来。强化过的视觉在无光的房间里也清晰地捕捉到对方乱蓬蓬的中长发，胡茬，以及目不转睛的凝视。叉骨叫不出他的名字，但这人绝对不像他穿得那样、是个技术官，瞧那白大褂下面的肌肉——他看上去像是个完美的人形兵器，是神明的杰作。而叉骨在他的凝视里战栗了。

“布洛克，”那人一步步靠近叉骨，低声呼唤着，布洛克，叉骨想，又是这个名字，“布洛克？”

叉骨动了动。此时的叉骨仰着头，靠着墙坐在地板上，戒备地盯着对方。男人矮下了身子，在他面前单膝跪下，打量着叉骨的脸。

“你不记得我了？”他低声地说，“哈，我猜你体验过重置机器了。”

那电椅。叉骨想，瑟缩了一下。

“……没关系，我知道这个……它让你脑子没法正常干活，但没关系，”他继续道，“但你总能记住那些重要的……我是冬兵，我来带你离开。”

冬兵。叉骨想起来，他就是技术官们口中那个完美的成品。叉骨向后躲了一点，冬兵注意到了它的躲闪，一瞬间他看上去既悲伤又愤怒，但他什么都没做，只是伸出手，安静地等在那里。他脸上的表情让叉骨脑海中产生出一丝波动，一瞬间，好像鬼魂般，叉骨听见耳畔响起一声遥远的嘶吼。遥远，飘渺，含糊，转瞬即逝，但那声音喊着“我的”，一遍遍重复，一种空虚的甜蜜感从叉骨心中钻了出来，它忽然意识到自己过去曾经认识冬兵。

头一次地，叉骨开了口。“我不……”叉骨从来不知道自己听起来是这样的，沙哑，难听，晦涩，它的声带一定有了毛病。技术官是对的，叉骨就是个残次品。“……我不能……”

冬兵的双眼亮了起来，自打进入这房间开始的头一次，悲伤和疲惫从他眼睛里散去了，就好像云霭尽去，露出亿万繁星。

“你可以选。”他低声说，“这就是我在这儿的原因，你可以选，布洛克。”

叉骨低下头看着冬兵伸过来的手。那只左手竟然是金属义肢，坚硬而冰冷。

“……如果……我选留下怎么办？”

“我也留下。”冬兵回答，“我会解决掉每一个九头蛇基地，可以就从这个开始。如果你想，可以加入。”

这绝对是个错误的场合，但叉骨似乎有一点点想笑。事实上一定有一个微笑已经挂在了那张被烧烂得七七八八的丑脸上，看上去可怖又可笑，但冬兵，胡子拉碴的冬兵，眼窝深陷的冬兵，也跟着眼带笑意。

叉骨没有问如果跟冬兵走会怎么样。信任真是个奇妙的东西，叉骨觉得这个场景自己曾经经历过一次，同时也隐隐之中知道自己会怎么选。即使这感觉新奇，陌生，又让人怀念。这感觉就像……有很多需要缝缝补补，敲敲打打的地方，但彼此间这种令人安心的气氛，让他们觉得一切都没什么大不了的，今后有很多时间来做这个。

叉骨没有去拉冬兵的手，但是在一片黑暗中，叉骨伸手抱住了冬兵。

“……那好吧。”他说。

 

 

 

【end】


End file.
